Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) has been used in networks for decades. IGMP, however, is subject to cyber-attacks in which a malicious node can unsubscribe a host from a multicast group. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the threat of cyber-attacks implemented by unsubscribing a host from a multicast group in IGMP.